<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】Delicacy Wins by jijijijijiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395885">【TSN/ME】Delicacy Wins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu'>jijijijijiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　Summary：在哈佛的时候，Eduardo可能选了一种错误的暗恋方式。<br/>　　Warning：吃货！花朵+无限度OOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】Delicacy Wins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Eduardo对哈佛周围的美食可以说是了如指掌。<br/>　　在这位巴西小伙身上，最能体现他巴西人的热情与感性的一点，大概就是他对美食的热爱了。没什么悬念的，Eduardo进入哈佛后的第一年，就差不多吃遍了整个哈佛。等他升入大二，Eduardo Saverin这个名字就已经传遍了哈佛——是因为他是哈佛投资协会的主席，也不是因为他利用气象学的知识一个假期赚了30万，而是因为他在BBS上发的他自己总结的哈佛周围所有美食的汇总。再加上不知道谁在BBS上发了一张Eduardo的近照，那双温暖明亮的斑比眼睛一下子收获了哈佛众多姑娘以及部分男性的心。<br/>　　<br/>　　Eduardo从来没因为自己的名声自得过。甚至，他都不敢把这件事情告诉他的父亲。他的父亲当然希望他成功——但是作为一个美食帖帖主的身份成功？他父亲知道后的一小时内，断绝父子关系的声明就该登上报纸了。<br/>　　父子关系一向是个难题的Eduardo每每想到父亲会有的反应，就要忧虑到不停地叹气。能把他从这种情绪里拯救出来的只有美味的食物——无外乎Eduardo搜罗美食的频率越来越高，这就是个恶性循环，绝对的。<br/>　　<br/>　　等Eduardo认识了Mark，能拯救Eduardo心情的选项就又多了一个。虽然Mark在其他人眼里就是个尖酸刻薄的怪人，但在Eduardo眼里，Mark瘦小的身躯里居住着的是就是个举世无双的天才。虽然这个天才总会因为各种事情（往往是编程）忘记和Eduardo的约定，总是在不恰当的时候用尖锐的话刺伤Eduardo，还时不时搞出点麻烦事让周围人跟着他一起头疼——但Mark就是能让Eduardo因为他的一个眼神就能满心欢喜。Mark当然不是个完美的人——可对于Eduardo来说，Mark就是最对的那个。<br/>　　<br/>　　唯一不对的一点就是，Mark完全不知道Eduardo那点小心思，甚至可能永远都不会知道——因为Mark是个彻头彻尾的直男而Eduardo是他最好的朋友。Eduardo才不会告诉Mark自己对他的爱意呢。或许没法成为爱人，但最好的朋友也是个不错的选项，Eduardo不会允许自己破坏这样的美好。<br/>　　因为这条自己给自己划得界限，Eduardo只能把自己的感情埋在心里。再一次的，Eduardo进入了那个循环——美食又成了唯一能寄托他的感情的选择。只是这回，Eduardo不再是独自奔走在大街小巷里去寻找隐藏着的美食，而是带着打包得严严实实的美食穿越校园去找Mark。<br/>　　<br/>　　没人能拒绝Eduardo推荐的食物，哪怕是Mark也不能。尤其是，在和H33的其他人混熟后，Eduardo也会跟其他人带一份。到后来，只要敲门声响起，无论H33里当时有几个人而他们各自在做什么，都会立刻放下自己手头的事情，宛若信徒迎接自己的神灵一般眼巴巴地看着Eduardo拎着大袋小袋走进H33——包括Mark。而Eduardo带吃的来H33的时候，也是Mark唯一会主动放弃编程的时候——这绝对称得上Eduardo这辈子做过的最伟大的事情之一。<br/>　　<br/>　　投喂的时间久了，Eduardo对Mark的口味了解的大概比Mark自己还要深。理所当然的，Eduardo每次带来的吃的，也都偏向Mark的口味。以至于每次Mark都是吃的最多的那个。可惜大概是因为基因问题，Mark吃的多动的少——除了手指——但就是不发胖。这让Dustin非常不满。他其实也不怎么发胖，除了肚子。现在他出门总是遇上一些奇怪的目光，目光的主人医学系的就是生物系的。Dustin一开始不知道原因，后来才知道，那些生物系或是医学系的Nerd是在怀疑Dustin怀孕了，就因为Dustin只胖肚子。<br/>　　无端端被怀孕十月的Dustin气的当晚为了吃的差点和Mark打起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　没人能拒绝美食——但Eduardo发现，有时候不是必须要亲自享受到美食才能感受到愉悦。当他注视着Mark埋首于桌上的食物——他带来的食物——仅仅是看着那颗卷毛脑袋在空气里微微颤动所划出的弧度，Eduardo就能忘记掉自己所有不顺心的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　Eduardo最后一次拎着大袋小袋的食物去找Mark，是在Facebook的百万会员之夜。那也是唯一一次，Mark没有享受到那些美味——它们都被Eduardo掀到了Mark的卷毛脑袋上。<br/>　　一直到在狂欢结束后接到Sean的电话，Mark卷毛里依旧夹着一颗小小的虾扯蛋。<br/>　　<br/>　　END<br/>　　　　<br/>　　以及一个听证会上的后续<br/>　　　　<br/>　　“……我想你们一定做足了功课，知道我并不在乎钱。但现在我可以买下哈佛方圆十里内所有的餐馆，把凤凰俱乐部改成我的私人厨房。”<br/>　　一片寂静。<br/>　　<br/>　　打破这片死寂的是Eduardo。<br/>　　“你和哈佛方圆十里内所有的餐馆有什么仇！？”问出这个问题的Eduardo声音都在颤抖。其实他比较想问的是Mark到底还想伤他多深——设计把他从公司踢出去也就算了，Mark现在居然连哈佛附近的餐馆都不放过？！Mark是辍学了没错，Eduardo可还要在哈佛呆到毕业。<br/>　　“要是你不喜欢哈佛附近的餐馆，我可以买别的。”Mark说这句话的时候仿佛在宣布什么公司决策。<br/>　　“……Mark，你到底什么意思。”<br/>　　“在哈佛的时候，你总是带着我最喜欢的吃的来H33，那会儿你是什么意思，我就是什么意思。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　顶着双方律师团一致投来的目光，Eduardo拿双手捂住了自己的脸。<br/>　　虽然这并没有什么用，所有人都看得到Eduardo通红的脖子。<br/>　　以及几乎可以实质化的热气。<br/>　　<br/>　　真END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>